1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interior construction system for a type of connection and the connection of wall elements in the form of glass plates to stationary support elements in the form of tubular elements for sanitary areas.
2. Background Information
The fastening of wall elements made of glass requires particular care and special precautions so that as the glass wall elements are being installed, no stresses occur inside the wall elements which would result in damage to or destruction of the wall elements.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 44 09 155 discloses a type of connection in which the front entry panels, made of all glass, are provided with an all-glass door and a stationary side part, and possibly also a skylight, in which the individual elements are connected to one another in discrete points by connecting elements. These connecting elements are designed so that they are inserted through a hole in the glass plates and a matching liner is placed on the opposite side. The two parts of the connecting element are either bolted or clipped together. As a result of the clamping action which is thereby achieved, the individual elements are fastened to one another, forming a positive and non-positive connection.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 195 08 949 discloses a modular system for a support construction which uses profiles. In this case, two profile parts are used, and are connected to one another and held at a distance from one another by fastening elements. There is no panel covering of the support construction.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 43 07 492 discloses a hollow profile which is used in the form of supports or stays. The profile, on the periphery, has grooves or depressions which run longitudinally and in which flat construction elements, panes of glass, etc. can be located.
German Patent No. 27 57 759 C2 discloses wall-mounted urinals which are made of a ceramic material or porcelain. These trough-shaped basins, which are open toward the front, are bolted onto a wall.
Another type of urinal which has a flushing device is described in German Utility Model 92 00 161. This urinal consists of an elongated urinal basin, and in the vicinity of the floor has an open collecting space for water and/or urine. This collecting space, which is open on top, is closed by a base surface which runs parallel to the floor, a rear wall surface, a front wall surface and lateral surfaces on each sides.
German Patent No. 41 11 707 A1 describes a partition for toilets, in particular for pissoirs or public urinals. This partition is used to improve the notorious problems posed for the user of the facility, including the fact that while using the toilet, any briefcases or similar items which are being carried must be put down within the user's sight. An additional objective of these partitions is to interrupt the line of sight to the adjacent urinal.